


A Taste of Sound Judgement

by Pumpkiz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Detective Noir, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkiz/pseuds/Pumpkiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivalry between Police Officer Terezi Pyrope and Private-Eye Jane Crocker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Sound Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeLemon/gifts).




End file.
